1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cover, and more particularly to a multi-functional cover which incorporates a wide range of utility accessories, such as a Personal Digital Assistance (PDA), a MP3 player, an illumination system, an audio system, and the likes.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the advance of information technology, Personal Digital Assistance (PDAs) have been developed and widely utilized to store a vast amount of personal information. The distinguishing features of PDAs are that they are usually compact in size, light in weight, and have a fairly large amount of storage capacity for convenient use in outdoor environment. Accordingly, PDAs have been extremely popular among businessmen as well as students and they use PDAs for a wide range of different purposes at work, and in schools. On the other hand, people usually utilize some sorts of notebooks or documents files or folders for recording information which require handwritings. At the same time, however, people may also wish to use PDAs and notebooks or retrieve documents from files or folders. So people have to bring PDAs, notebooks, documents files, folders, and other accessories separately when they wish to use them all at the same time. This causes great inconvenience to busy businessmen and students. Moreover, as a matter of fact, conventional covers for those notebooks, files or folders only have two principal functions, namely, protecting the documents and decorating the relevant notebooks, files or folders. In light of all these, conventional covers for notebooks, documents files or folders, have not been developed to cope with the need in this information era.